The present invention relates to a photographing control method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing control method and apparatus according to motion of a digital photographing apparatus.
Currently, zoom lenses are generally embedded in digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras and camcorders. A subject may be photographed at various magnifications by using a zoom lens of a camera without changing positions of the subject or the camera; driving a zoom lens is referred to as “zooming”.
Zooming is performed mostly to change a shot, to emphasize a specific subject, to create a dramatic mood, or to make an object clearer. An operation moving from a wide angle to a narrow angle is referred to as a zoom-in operation and an operation opposite to the zoom-in operation is referred to as a zoom-out or zoom-back operation.
However, conventional digital photographing apparatuses are inconvenient in that, in order to change a viewing angle when a subject is photographed, a zoom operation should be performed by using a specific button for changing the viewing angle, which is attached to a digital apparatus, or by rotating a lens in a specific direction.
Also, conventional digital cameras provide a function of photographing a subject regardless of any shaking of a digital camera along a direction parallel to an optical axis after the subject is focused. However, if a photographer is shaken forward and backward in the direction parallel to the optical axis during an exposure time of an imaging device after the subject is focused with a shallow depth of field, a failed picture can be obtained.